Last Friday Night
by Zabe Rogue
Summary: The BAU celebrated a precious milestone: Two of their own are going to be married in two weeks and no one could be happier. This causes for a celebration! If only they could remember it. In a whirlwind adventure, the BAU try to retrace their steps from Quantico to Times Square in order to remember what happened Last Friday Night (and Saturday and Sunday)
1. The Engagement Party

**Last Friday Night**

_**The Engagement Party**_

"You're nervous, kid?"

Dr. Spencer Reid looked at Derek Morgan briefly before readjusting his tie for the 14th time.

"A little bit," Reid replied. "I'm about to get married in 2 weeks, 29 days. My whole life is about to change."

"Reid, you're life already changed 5 years ago when you decided to do it with my niece," Derek said. "But I'm glad you're able to make her happy."

"She makes me happy."

* * *

"I can't believe you and Boy Wonder are tying the knot in two weeks!" Penelope Garcia squealed.

"I can't believe it went by so fast," Jennifer "JJ" Jareau added. "Just yesterday, you were just telling me you had feelings for Spence."

"I didn't tell you, you drilled it out of me." Gatsby Algérnon corrected. "Either way, I'm glad I acted on it."

* * *

"So how long has Reid and Gatsby been seeing each other?" Alex Blake asked.

"About 5 years, on and off." David Rossi replied. They were by the bar drinking wine. "The first year or so was rough because they were going through some things."

"I always thought the FBI didn't condone interoffice relationships."

"Yeah, well. There are exception to the rules."

"Everyone gather around. I like to make a toast."

The guests all took their seats to listen to Aaron Hotchner make his toast. Spencer and Gatsby sat next to each other at a table with Gatsby's friends: Celeste & Kent Bradley, Remy Laurent and Kimiko Tennyson.

"Spencer Reid and Gatsby Algérnon are more than just my trusted colleagues," Hotch began. "They're my younger siblings, my students, and my friends. I've mentored them and watched them grow into the focused, mature young adults that I know they can be. And to see them find love within each other, it's a beautiful thing. So I'll toast to you both, Reid and Gatsby that you may live a long, life together; filled with love, happiness, laughter and joy.–Hotch raised his glass–"to Reid and Gatsby!"

"To Reid and Gatsby!" Everyone toasted.

Gatsby and Reid raised their glasses in celebration before looking at each other with love.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," Reid said.

"Me neither," Gatsby agreed. "I just wish the wedding would come sooner."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Reid laughed and kissed Gatsby. "Sweetie, it's just two weeks away. What could happen?"

"Everyone! Drinks on the house!" Remy called.


	2. Thank God It's Monday

_**Thank God It's Monday**_

_Last Friday night _

_Yeah we danced on tabletops _

_And we took too many shots _

_Think we kissed but I forgot _

_Last Friday night _

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards _

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night _

_We went streaking in the park _

_Skinny dipping in the dark _

_Then had a ménage a trois _

_Last Friday night _

_Yeah,I think we broke the law _

_Always say we're gonna stop-op _

_Whoa-oh-oah _

_This Friday night _

_Do it all again….._

_That was Katy Perry's Last Friday Night playing on your Hit Radio Station Hit K109.5 D.C.'s Greatest Hits! I'm DJ Vic-Tory and it is 10:05 on this Sunny Monday Morning!_

* * *

SSA Dr. Gatsby Algérnon's eyes snapped open as she looked around her surroundings. She was back in her office at the FBI Headquarters. The office was in disarray: paper cups everywhere, trash was on the floor, confetti, wine bottles and poker chips. Gatsby looked down and found out she was still wearing her party dress; albeit it was a little disheveled. Her head was pounding as if someone was drilling it with a jackhammer.

"Monday?" She said to herself. "How can today be Monday?"

She took out her cell phone to try to call her fiancé, but it was out of juice. Cursing to herself, Gatsby went into the bullpen to call Spencer with one of the landline phones and realized that the bullpen was in more shambles than her office!

"Holy Crap!"

Gatsby made her way to the conference room and spotted Remy Laurent and Penelope Garcia passed out on the floor…handcuffed to each other and dressed in 80s getup. This confused Gatsby because Remy and Penelope had different clothes on at her engagement party.

"Remy, Penelope, wake up."

Penelope was the first to wake up. Her 80s style makeup was smudged and her Madonna ponytail was all over the place.

"Gatz?" Penelope groaned. "What happened last night? And why am I handcuffed to Remy?"

"I don't know but I think we slept here." Gatsby slapped Remy upside the head. "Remy, wake up!"

The New Orleans agent sat up with a quickness.

"I'm up, I'm up! What's today's case?"

"There is no case," Gatsby explained. "Something happened to us. We lost a whole weekend."

"A _whole weekend?" _Remy repeated. "Today's Friday."

"No, today's _Monday. _And you're dressed like Prince."

Remy looked at his clothes and nearly screamed.

"I don't wanna party like it's 1999!"

Penelope laughed. "It looks kinda good on you."

"You're one to laugh, looking like a virgin."

Penelope looked at her clothes and nearly had a heart attack.

"This isn't what I wore to your party." She gasped. "Why am I wearing this?"

"And why am I handcuffed to you?" Remy asked.

"I don't know." Penelope said. "But I'm sure we can find the key somewhere here."

Gatsby started to say something when she heard a groan coming from Rossi's office.

"Guys, I think someone is in Rossi's office."

* * *

After helping Remy and Penelope up off the floor, Gatsby rushed upstairs to Rossi's office. There they found two people; one sprawled on the desk and the other asleep on the couch.

"Prentiss?" Penelope asked.

Emily Prentiss' eyes fluttered open when she heard her name. She was wearing an orange and blue sari. Her head was pounding and everything was a blur.

"P.G.? Remy? Gatsby?" She asked. "Where am I?"

"You're in Rossi's office," Gatsby answered. "I thought you weren't going to come until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! Today is Monday? What happened to the weekend?"

"We don't know," Remy replied. "We were hoping you could tell us."

"I wish I could remember but my mind's completely blank." Emily turned to Gatsby. "You have a sharp memory. Don't you remember anything?"

"I got nothing and I can't call Spencer because my phone's battery is dead."

"I think I have a car charger in my purse…"

"You do know you're wearing a sari, right Prentiss?" Remy asked.

"Do you know you're dressing like Prince?"

"Touché."

Prentiss proceeded to look in her purse for a charger when the rest noticed something rather revealing.

"Nice tattoo." Garcia said.

Emily looked at her friend. "What?"

"You have a tattoo on your lower back that says 'Hotch.'"

Emily panicked and rushed straight to the bathroom.

"She's going to scream, isn't she?" Remy asked.

"Yep." Gatsby said.

"AHHHHHH!" Emily screamed.

* * *

Prentiss' blood-curdling scream woke up the other occupant in the room.

"Come on, what the hell?" The woman groaned. She looked surprised when she saw Penelope, Remy and Gatsby staring at her.

"Is that who I think it is?" Remy asked.

"We are staring at her, are we?" Gatsby said.

"Maybe if we ignore her, she'll go away," Penelope whispered.

"It's official," Emily announced, coming back from the bathroom. "I have a tattoo of Hotch's name on my back…"

She stop mid-sentence when she saw Erin Strauss staring at her subordinates.

"Oh, dear Lord. Please tell me this is a dream," Strauss pleaded.

"Calm down, mi Bella. Come back to bed," David Rossi moaned. Strauss immediately fell out of the couch when she saw Rossi next to her.

"Well, well, well." Remy smiled.

"Okay, whatever you think happened didn't happen because it never happened, do you understand?"

"So you _didn't _get married?" Prentiss said.

Strauss and Rossi looked at each other then at their hands. Sure enough, there were rings on their left hands.

"Oh my God!" Strauss exclaimed. "I don't want to be Mrs. Rossi #4!"

"Oh, that's nice, Strauss, way to belittle the man." Gatsby said.

"Yeah, Erin." Rossi agreed. "I do have feelings, contrary to proper belief."

"Do you have _grills _in your teeth?" Penelope grimaced.

"What are you talking about?"

Penelope took out her face mirror to show Rossi his new accessory. Rossi's eyes grew ten times wide. He was wearing gold plated grills that said 'Erin' on them.

"Do these come out?!" He asked.

"I think so," Gatsby said. "I'm not sure."

"I don't think you're dental problem is a big deal compared to what I've been through." Strauss snipped.

"Please, getting married to me isn't a date with death." Rossi bit back.

* * *

"Will you two knock it off? I'm trying to sleep!"

Everyone looked around the room to locate the voice. There wasn't anyone else in the room.

"Hello?" Remy called.

"What do you want, ese?" A Mexican voice echoed. "I'm trying to sleep off his hangover!"

Gatsby looked down to see a half-naked Mexican man in his mid-30's. He was wearing a sombrero, black mask and a red diaper.

"Who are you?" Strauss asked.

"You don't remember who I am?" The man asked. "I'm Juan Pedro, your priest!"

"Priest?" Rossi repeated. "You _married us?"_

"Si, Senor Rossi!" Juan turned to Strauss. "And you Senora was quite the drinker."

"Excuse me, I'm a recovering alcoholic," Strauss objected.

"Guys, look." Prentiss said. She looked at her phone and found a video recording. "I think I recorded a video on my phone."

Everyone gathered around to see the video. It was a video of Gatsby, Strauss, Garcia, JJ, Reid, Morgan, Rossi, Remy, Hotch, Juan Pedro and another unknown man in a Hawaiian shirt. They were having drinks and having a good time. Prentiss was behind the camera.

"Who's the guy in the ugly shirt?" Remy asked.

"I don't know," Gatsby replied. "I don't even remember this night."

"None of us do." Penelope added.

"Oh, I remember this night!" Juan Pedro exclaimed.

Gatsby looked at Juan Pedro. "You do? When did this happen?"

"_El Sabado loco!" _

"What?" Strauss said.

"He means a crazy Saturday." Prentiss translated. She looked at the time index. "May 4th . It was a Saturday."

"What else happened, Juan?"

Juan scratched his head. "You and Senora Rossi were making out while you two–he pointed to Remy and Garcia–"were singing Karaoke songs."

"Do you know what happened to this man?" Gatsby asked, pointing to Reid.

"I don't know, Senorita." Juan answered. "He might still be in Atlantic City."

"Atlantic City?!" Gatsby exclaimed. "How did we end up in Atlantic City?"

"The better question is _why, _Gatsby." Rossi said. "We need to get there and find some answers."

"But first, let's get to Gillespie's," Remy suggested. "It was the last place we left before all of this happened."

"We might still find the others," Strauss said. "Who's gonna drive?"

Everybody was groaning his or her protests.

"Don't worry, _mi amigos!" _Juan Pedro assured. "We'll take Pepe."

"Who's Pepe?" Penelope asked.

Everybody looked at the tricked out Winnebago that was outside the parking lot.

"_That's Pepe?" _Rossi said in disbelief.

"We must've had a really awesome weekend." Remy said.


	3. Memory Lapse

**Memory Lapse**

* * *

**Kabuki Karaoke Bar**

* * *

"Ah, my head…"

When Dr. Spencer Reid woke up, he found himself staring at toilet water. He staggered up and found himself in the women's bathroom. How he ended up there, was beyond him.

Reid made his way to the sink and started to wash his face when he realized he had black eyeliner on and a fire red kimono instead of his suit.

"What the hell happened last night?" He said to himself.

There was a faint groan coming from the last stall. Curious, Spencer walked up to the stall and found Alex Blake. Her formal dress was soiled and her hair color…changed.

"Blake!" Reid barked. "Blake, wake up!"

Alex woke up with a start and saw Spencer staring up at her. She looked disoriented and very hung over.

"Oh, man. What happened, Reid?" She asked.

"I don't know but we need to find the others." He helped Blake stand up with Reid's help. She realized that her shoe was broken.

"Aw, damn it. I just brought these shoes."

As Alex took off her shoes, she found herself looking at the mirror and she didn't like what she saw.

"Oh. My. God!" She exclaimed.

"Take it easy, Blake." Reid soothed. "It's not that bad."

"MY HAIR IS BLUE!" Alex screamed. "IT'S BLUE!"

"Okay, it may be bad."

"Let's find the others and the nearest salon."

"Yes, ma'am."

The exited the bathroom and realized that they were at a Karaoke Bar. It was closed but employees were sweeping up from a very big party.

"Are we at a Karaoke bar?" Alex asked. Reid just shrugged.

"Hey! It's the Samurai!" The bartender called from his booth.

Reid looked around. "Are you talking to me?"

"Who else would I be talking to? You and your girlfriend were rocked the house last Friday night."

"_Last Friday night?" _Blake repeated.

"Yeah, today's Monday."

Blake and Reid looked at each other. "We lost three whole days?"

"Apparently so," Reid said. "I don't even remember what happened past Thursday." He turned to the bartender. "Was there anybody with us?"

"Yeah, besides you two, there was a heavy set girl with dressed as Madonna, a gay Indian dressed as Prince, a big black guy, a cute white girl, an old Italian man who was making out with an ugly old white lady and your girlfriend."

"Are you describing them?" Blake asked, holding a picture of the BAU.

"Yep, that's them. And there were four other people that were with you as well."

"You know what they look like?" Reid asked.

"Not at the top of my head but it was a heck of a party. I kept your belongings just in case."

The bartender took out two cell phones, three disposable cameras, and a hotel room key.

"Moonlight Blvd. Inn, _Atlantic City?!" _Blake read. "We're in New Jersey?"

"The Las Vegas of the East Coast!" The bartender gloated.

"Is this hotel far?" Reid asked.

"It's just 2 miles up the road." The bartender handed Reid a pair of car keys. "Your rental car is outside. Come back anytime."

Reid and Blake nodded as they exited the bar, more confused than ever.

"So what happened between Friday and Sunday?" Blake asked.

"I don't know," Reid answered. "But these clues could help jog our memory."

"You don't even remember a _fraction _of what happened?"

"Nothing. And if Gatsby was here with us, she's going through the same thing." Reid attempted to call his fiancée again. "I'm still getting her voicemail."

"Don't worry," Blake assured. "Gatsby is a very resourceful girl. I'm sure wherever she is, she's using her brain."

Reid nodded but there was a small part of him that was still concerned. He pressed the car keys he had in his hand and he heard a "beep-beep" sound. They followed the beeping to a tricked-out red Hummer V.

"_That's _our car?" Blake exclaimed.

"What happened last weekend?" Reid sighed.

* * *

**Moonlight Boulevard Inn**

* * *

Derek Morgan woke up with a splitting headache. He looked at his surroundings and realized that he was at a low-budget hotel. His whole body ached and his arm felt numb. Derek turned over the bed for more comfort and found a woman sleeping next to him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He screamed, startling the young female.

"What's wrong, baby?" The girl asked.

"Baby? I ain't your baby!" Derek exclaimed. "I don't even know who you are."

"My name is Tulip. I'm your wife."

"My _what?!" _

"We got married two days ago, don't you remember?"

Derek wracked his brain trying to figure out when did this happen. After all, the engagement party was Friday night.

"What do you mean two days ago?" Derek asked.

"We got married on Saturday, today is Monday."

Derek felt even more confused than ever. He started to say something when he heard rustling coming from the closet. Grabbing his gun, Derek sauntered his way to the closet.

"What's wrong?" Tulip asked.

Derek raised his hand to shush Tulip as he opened the door and pointed his gun at the intruder.

"Watch where you point that thing, Morgan!" Jennifer "JJ" Jareau said.

"Damn it, JJ. You scared me."

JJ staggered up to her feet. She was wearing a pink cocktail dress, her hair was messy and she was wearing gym shoes.

"Where are your shoes, JJ?" Derek asked.

JJ looked down at her feet. "I don't know. Why do I have on Nikes?" She looked at Tulip. "And who is she?"

"Apparently, she's my wife."

"You married a stripper?"

"Excuse me," Tulip corrected. "I'm not a stripper, I'm an exotic dancer."

"The difference being?" JJ asked.

Tulip thought for a moment. "I don't know."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Are you sure we're married?"

"You gave me this ring and said, 'I'll always be your Angelina to your Brad Pitt."

JJ looked at Derek. "Wow, you were pretty serious."

"I don't even _remember _what happened!" Derek exclaimed. "How can I remember reciting wedding vows!"

Suddenly, there was a jangling of the locks on the door. Alert, JJ and Morgan pulled out their guns and pointed at the door. Tulip was scared and didn't say anything. The door opened revealing Spencer Reid and Alex Blake.

"Is something wrong?" Reid asked.

Sighing in relief, Derek lowered his gun. "Never thought I'd be happy to see you, Pretty Boy."

"What happened here?" Blake asked.

"We don't know," JJ replied. "We were hoping you could fill us in."

"We don't remember anything," Reid said.

Morgan and JJ looked at the young genius in shock. They've known Reid to have an eidetic memory. He could remember anything and everything. But he couldn't remember what had happened this past weekend. There was only one explanation for that.

"Were we drugged?" Morgan asked.

"If Spence can't remember anything, then it's a strong possibility." JJ said.

"Don't put that blame on me," Tulip said. "I'm not about that life."

"Who is she?" Blake asked.

"Morgan's wife, she's a stripper." JJ answered. Tulip gave JJ a look. "I'm sorry, _exotic dancer."_

"I'm going to freshen up," Tulip said, getting up from the bed.

Everyone watched as the young dancer retreated to the bathroom. Reid looked at Morgan and laughed.

"What's so funny, Reid?" Derek sulked.

"I didn't see you as the married type," Reid said.

"I'm not, Samurai Jack!"

Reid immediately stopped laughing. "Okay, look! According to some people, I was the star of karaoke."

"I'm sure you were."

"Guys, chill out," Blake said. "We need to meet up with the others to find out what's going on."

Before Derek could agree, a screeching howl echoed from the bathroom. Alex, Derek, JJ and Spencer rushed to the bathroom and found a traumatized Tulip staring at a lifeless body lying in the bathtub.

"I didn't kill him," Tulip said, shaken. "I swear to God I didn't kill him."

"Did you know he was here?" Blake asked.

"No, we don't even know him." JJ said.

"Guys, this is bad," Reid said. "We don't remember a thing; one of us may have committed a murder."

There was a brief but deadly silence. Then Blake broke it.

"Wait a minute, Reid," She said. "What about those cameras?"

"What cameras?" Derek asked.

"The bartender gave us three disposable cameras," Reid explained. "All of their films has been used. We can go to a convenient store and get these pictures developed."

"That's a good idea," JJ said. "A picture's worth a thousand words and we have three sets. What about Gatsby?"

"I still haven't been able to reach her. Hopefully, she's still in Virginia. She'll get a hold of me."

"What are you going to do with the dead guy?" Tulip asked.

Everyone thought for a moment.

"We should leave it here," Reid decided. "We don't want any repercussions."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they left the hotel room.

"You know your hair's blue, right Blake?" Derek asked.

"Don't make me slap you, Morgan." Blake threatened.

* * *

**Gillespie Ave. Restaurant**

* * *

"Aunt Celeste! Aunt Celeste!"

Celeste Bradley woke up to the echoing sounds of her godson, David Algérnon. Her head was pounding and her vision was blurred.

"David, don't bother me," She said. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Celeste, this is important." A husky voice said.

Celeste adjusted her eyes to see her godson hovering over her. Next to him, was a tall burly man in his late 50s, early 60s. The beard threw her off a bit but Celeste could definitely recognize him.

"Gideon?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"David called me two days ago," Jason Gideon explained. "None of you came back Friday night; he and Daisy got worried."

"_Two days ago?" _Celeste repeated. "Today's Monday?"

Gideon nodded.

After taking a moment to sink the information in, Celeste wandered around the restaurant to see if she can find the others.

"Have you heard from Gatsby, Remy, or the others?"

"We're still looking for Gatsby and Remy," Gideon replied. "Kent, Kimiko and Shane are upstairs."

Sighing in relief, Celeste asked: "Are they hung-over too?"

"They're just as bad as you," David answered.

The bell rang which signaled the door opening. Celeste and Gideon turned around to see Gatsby Algérnon, Penelope Garcia, Remy Laurent, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, and Erin Strauss, enter the restaurant. David immediately rushed to his mother.

"Mom, you're okay!" He exclaimed.

Gatsby put her arms around her son, sighing in relief. "Thank God, you're okay. You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm fine. Gideon and I went looking for you."

"Thank you for looking after him," Gatsby thanked.

Gideon smiled. "Anytime. Have you heard from Spencer?"

"My phone's not charged yet."

"Use mine."

Gatsby smiled as she took Gideon's phone from him and stepped away to call Reid.

"When did you get here, Jason?" Strauss asked.

"We got here last week," Gideon explained. "We figured to beat the traffic."

"We? Who's we?"

Before Gideon could answer, there was a groan coming from the bathroom. Kent Bradley and Shane Tennyson came out of the bathroom and they looked sick to their stomachs. Following close behind was a middle-aged Latina woman.

"Alright boys, how do you feel?" She asked.

"Okay, I guess." Kent said

"I feel better," Shane added. Then he felt an odd feeling in his chest. "Never mind." Shane rushed back to the bathroom.

"Yeah, that's a hangover." Remy said, heading towards the kitchen.

Penelope immediately recognized the woman. "Oh my God, Elle?"

Elle Greenaway turned around to see some of her old friends from the BAU.

"Hey guys, it's been a long time." She smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Penelope asked. "I haven't been able to track you for six years!"

"Losing your touch, Garcia? No, I've been living in New York for four years then I moved to Maine."

"Why?"

"She married Gideon." Prentiss concluded.

Remy and Garcia had surprised looks on their faces, Rossi just nodded and Strauss narrowed an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't your last name be 'Gideon'?" Kent slurred.

"I didn't take it for professional reasons." Elle said.

"So, where did you guys end up?" Celeste asked.

"The FBI office," Remy said.

"Rossi and Strauss got married, I'm dressed as Madonna, Remy is dressed as Prince, and Emily has a tattoo on her back that says 'Hotch.'" Penelope said.

"Wow…that's a lot." Celeste breathed.

"Anything weird happened to you guys?" Rossi asked.

Celeste thought for a moment when Shane came out of the bathroom in a state of panic.

"I'M MISSING A TOOTH!" He screamed.

"Dear God, man. How?" Kent asked, examining his friend's mouth.

"If I knew the answer, I'd tell you! I look like a hillbilly."

"Relax, Shane." Elle comforted. There's no need to panic."

"Yeah, at least you don't have permanent gold on your teeth," Rossi said.

"You mean gold grills?" Kent said. "You can take those off, Rossi."

Rossi took off the gold jewelry easily. "Oh."

After another busy signal, Gatsby tried for the fifth time to contact Spencer.

_Hello? _Reid finally answered.

Gatsby sighed in relief. "Spency, it's me."

_Gatsby! Are you alright? Where are you? You're not hurt, are you?"_

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm still in Quantico."

_I'm in Atlantic City_._ Morgan, JJ and Blake are with me. _

"The rest are with me. Do you want me to meet you in Atlantic City?"

_That would be best, that's where all of the clues are popping up._

"Clues?" Gatsby repeated. "What clues?"

_Well, for starters, we found a dead body in our hotel room."_

"Anybody you recognized?"

_No. But he had on a green Hawaiian shirt._

Gatsby froze. It could be the same guy that was in Prentiss' video. "We're on our way, Spencer."

_Please hurry, _Spencer pleaded. _We may not have much time._

"I will. I love you more."

_I love you best."_

After ending her conversation with Reid, Gatsby came over to the others.

"We gotta go to Atlantic City," She announced.

"Why?" Remy asked, eating an omelet.

"I just got off the phone with Reid. He said that they've been left with a series of clues. One being a dead guy in a Hawaiian shirt."

"What?!" Penelope exclaimed.

"We didn't kill him," Remy said. "Did we?"

"That's what we're here to find out," Rossi said. "Let's get the jet and head to Atlantic City."

Gatsby looked at Elle and Gideon. "You're welcome to come along if you want."

"Sure," Gideon said.

"No problem," Elle smiled.

"I'm going to stay here with the kids," Celeste said.

"So are we," Kent and Shane added.

"What about Kimiko?" Remy asked.

"Guys! Whose baby is this?!"

Kimiko Tennyson rushed down the stairs, holding a 6-month old baby of Indian decent. Everyone bore shocked looks on their faces.

"Ooh, Remy." Kent teased. "What did you do?"

"It's not mine, stupid." Remy said.

"We'll have plenty of time to figure that out on the way to Atlantic City." Gatsby said.

"Well, I'm coming with you." Kimiko decided.

"Yo, Juan-Pedro!" Rossi called. "Start Pepe up, we're going back to the FBI Office."

"Si, Senor Rossi!" Juan-Pedro called back.

"Hey, Gatsby. Did Reid mention Hotch being with him?" Prentiss asked.

"No, only JJ, Morgan and Blake." Gatsby replied. "Hotch isn't with them."

"Then where is Hotch?"


End file.
